Diversiones Mortales
by Nicorinth
Summary: La caída empezó a tomar mayor rapidez y la velocidad se hizo terriblemente vertiginosa. Él sentía que en cualquier momento caería con un impacto tan fuerte que le destrozaría el cráneo...


¿Hace cuánto no publico un fic? No sé, pero a mí se me figura un largo tiempo... =/

Bueno, vayamos al punto. Este fic se supone que iba a ser un regalo para un intercambio en un IchiRuki FC... Pero, hasta el final creo que se canceló, así que no quería que la historia se quedara ahí guardada nada más después de que me costó como dos o tres días elaborarla =O... ¡Así que vengo a compartirla con ustedes! ;D

La idea llegó de pronto a mí, no recuerdo cómo ni bajo qué circunstancias... En serio que no me acuerdo =X pero me gustó la trama que imaginé y aunque es un poco -si no es que muy- ficticia, me pareció divertida y quise plasmarla; ya que muchas de mis ideas por creerlas rídiculas a veces las desecho u.u

Como ya había comentado la trama es algo ficticia e irreal (de echo, creo que la mayoría de mis tramas son así n.n). No creo que algo así sea posible (?) y creo que no me gustaría probarlo X.X ... ¿O sí? Aún así quiero advertir que nunca intenten esto en casa, ni fuera de ella ¡En especial fuera de ella! Lo digo en serio, lo que sucede es ficticio, sólo parte de una historia así que **ni se les ocurra intentarlo**... Hablo en serio =/ Lo digo sólo por precaución... El título no está en vano (?)

Bien, sficiente palabras por ahora. Los dejo leer. Espero que les guste; fue hecho con mucho cariño, imaginación, creatividad (?) y diversión (al menos para mí fue divertido crearlo xD)

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo... A quien le pido que ya deje ver a mi amada y adorada Rukia T-T, que haya un encuentro IchiRuki y que Ichigo deje de estar todo emo (?)

**

* * *

**

**Diversiones mortales**

El viento fresco le daba de lleno en la cara y acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza mientras mecía sus cabellos al son de los susurros que provocaba al rozar contra las ramas de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Aspiró profundamente el aire tan puro que se podía llegar a respirar en lugares como esos, alejados de la estresante vida urbana que llevaba cotidianamente.

Colocó una de sus manos dentro de la bolsa derecha de su pantalón y se destinó a observar apaciblemente las actividades que se encontraban realizando sus amigos, quienes eran los principales responsables de su estadía en dicho lugar -lo que por una parte debía agradecer, en especial a una pequeña chica de cabello moreno- porque no pararon de insistir hasta que él finalmente terminó aceptando ir a relajarse fuera de la ciudad junto con ellos.

Una chica de cabellera corta, negra y ligeramente despeinada trataba de armar y encender una fogata por medios naturales -frotando dos palitos de madera y dos piedras- con ayuda de un fortachón de cuerpo hercúleo quien le ayudaba a cargar diversos tipos de maderos que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo. Tatsuki parecía frustrada ante sus vanos intentos de crear fuego mientras el fortachón de Sado sólo la observaba con detenimiento esperando ver alguna chispa, mientras sus manos eran ocupadas por troncos de pequeño tamaño y grosor; sonrió burlonamente al verla, en cuanto la chica se diera por vencida o en cuanto él se compadeciera de ella -lo que sucediera primero- se acercaría y le prestaría el encendedor que cargaba en los bolsillos, el cual había sido llevado previniendo la necesidad de encender la hoguera.

Volteó la vista y distinguió a un niño moreno de inocentes facciones subiéndose hasta el punto más alto de una roca y alzando en sus pequeñas manos un aparato electrónico, que seguramente se trataba de un celular, mientras en el suelo un castaño corría en círculos desesperado mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas formando minúsculos ríos y gritaba palabras inentendibles al pequeño morocho que se encontraba montado en el peñasco. Seguramente Mizuiro todavía seguía buscando un lugar en donde su celular tuviera señal y Keigo seguía persiguiéndolo y preocupándose por la seguridad de su pelinegro amigo desde la vez en que casi se caía de un gran roble. Suspiró pensando en que quizá nunca, no importase a dónde fueran, el pequeño chico dejaría de interactuar con su aparato, pero era una gran suerte que contara con tan buen amigo como el castaño escandaloso, que a pesar de su mente retorcida, se preocupaba por su seguridad.

Giró su cabeza unos centímetros y distinguió a un muchacho que acomodaba continuamente sus gafas mientras con su mano libre sostenía una cubeta llena de pescados frescos que de seguro acababa de capturar, entretanto una joven chica castaña que caminaba al frente de él movía enérgicamente en el aire un enorme sartén y daba saltitos de emoción al caminar hacia el lugar en el que habían acomodado las cosas predispuestas para la preparación de la comida. Se podía distinguir claramente cómo ambos jóvenes llevaban las ropas mojadas hasta las rodillas, tal vez un poco más arriba, en señal de que ellos mismos habían capturado los peces. Torció un poco el labio en señal de desagrado al imaginar qué tipo de comida prepararía Inoue para ese día y es que temblaba sólo en pensarlo; deseaba con muchas fuerzas que Ishida se interpusiera en la preparación y que lograra que la chica hiciera algo comestible por el bien de todos. Definitivamente antes de ingerir los alimentos, preguntaría qué ingredientes contenía, no importando si se le revolvía el estomago al escucharlos; era preferible eso a probarlo.

Volvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de olvidarse de lo que posiblemente comerían ese día y del repentino mareo que le había dado por lo mismo, y posó la vista sobre el monumental y magnifico puente que se encontraba cerca y que se alzaba varios metros sobre el río de aguas cristalinas de coloración verdosa y azulada. Y ahí la vio, una pequeña chica de cabellos oscuros como alas de cuervo, o como la oscuridad absoluta en su máxima expresión y de ojos profundos, grandes y con tonalidad violácea, de fino cuerpo y blanquecina piel; se veía preciosa con los rayos del sol alumbrando sobre su figura y la suave brisa de la cascada que caía cerca tocaba con suavidad su piel. Estaba parada en la orilla del puente, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la nada. Parecía concentrada en algún punto en específico y se notaba pensativa, con una actitud decidida y con determinación en la mirada.

Esas cosas extrañaron al peli naranja quien se dedicó plenamente a observarla y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella sin estar realmente consciente de lo que hacía.

La chica por su lado, no despegaba su vista del gran abismo que se encontraba por debajo del gran puente; mientras se acercaba silenciosamente a ella, él claramente podía distinguir cada vez más una chispa de curiosidad y ansiedad que se reflejaba en sus ojos junto con la tonalidad que caracterizaba el agua. Una idea totalmente absurda llegó como rayo a la mente de Kurosaki. Ella no iba a hacer lo que él pensaba que iba a hacer, ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Rukia era lo demasiado inteligente como para saber que nadie sería capaz de sobrevivir de una caída desde esa altura, ni siquiera si aterrizaba en agua. Además no encontraba ninguna razón aparente por lo que la chica deseara lanzarse ¡Vamos! Estamos hablando de Kuchiki Rukia. Es imposible que ella quisiera… No, definitivamente ella no quería hacer eso.

Su mente lo acobijaba con pensamientos positivos mientras su andar se hacía más presuroso para llegar lo más rápido posible junto a ella y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y completamente a salvo… No es que estuviera en peligro… O eso quería pensar él.

La muchacha dio unos pasos más hacia la orilla mientras que, por la acción, sus pies tiraban al abismo algunas pequeñas rocas que se encontraban posadas en la orilla del puente. Lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó caer el pesor de su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras empezaba a sentir como el aire comenzaba a golpear su cara.

Justo antes de que sus pies ya no tocaran suelo y de que su cuerpo se sintiera completamente en el aire, sintió como unas fuertes manos se posaban en su cintura y la jalaban para atrás, y segundos después unos fuertes brazos rodearon su figura y el tonificado cuerpo de un chico de naranja cabellera la atraía hacia sí con desesperación; ella abrió los ojos, que durante todo ese tiempo habían estado cerrados, y vio con asombro cómo el chico la abrazaba con angustia y había colocado su cuerpo a forma que la espalda del muchacho diera con la orilla del puente y el cuerpo de la chica quedara a salvo, unos pasos más retirado del borde y con el cuerpo de él como barrera entre ambos. Él recargó suavemente su barbilla sobre su hombro y posteriormente su cabeza sobre su cuello mientras aspiraba profundamente el embriagante aroma que desprendía la morena.

– ¿Ichigo? –preguntó ella después de unos segundos, al parecer extrañada por la presencia del muchacho

–Tonta –exclamó él en un susurro, con un notable deje de alivio

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañada, reaccionando de una forma calmadamente extraña y no enojándose por el prefijo utilizado por el naranjo

–Me diste un gran susto; no lo vuelvas a hacer. –comentó sin responder la pregunta previamente hecha por la chica– Sea lo que sea, no estás sola. Nunca lo has estado y nunca lo estarás– declaró, asombrándose de sus propias palabras

– ¿Ah? –exclamó extrañada, rompiendo con la agradable posición en la que ambos se encontraban y clavando su penetrante mirada en los ojos acaramelados del chico

–Yo estoy y siempre estaré contigo. En todo. Para lo que sea; no importa qué, siempre me tendrás a tu lado –terminó de decir el peli naranja mirándola ahora a los ojos, aprovechando que tenía su total atención. Y es que aún no creía que ella estaba a punto de…

No quería preguntarle por qué… Tal vez ella tenía sus motivos y si no quería compartirlos por ahora dejaría hasta que estuviera lista, pero no quería que tomara decisiones tan precipitadas que sólo causaría el dolor y angustia de los que los que la rodeaban, incluyéndolo a él, que sería uno de los más afectados.

–G-Gracias… –mencionó ella con algo de confusión en su mirar, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaba de un visible carmín– Entonces, eso significa… que… ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? –cuestionó la chica

–Sí, Rukia. No quiero que te sientas sola. Quiero que los dos vivamos juntos esto, apoyándonos como siempre –exclamó sin despegar su mirada

– ¡¿En serio? –preguntó con notable alegría

– Sí. Quiero que lo pasemos juntos –volvió a repetir con una sonrisa al ver la alegría en su rostro

– ¡Genial! –gritó con vivaz alegría infantil mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y reforzaba el abrazo que mantenía con él

Él sonrió ampliamente al sentir a la morena hacer tales actos y pudo sentir cierto calor sobre el rostro al tiempo que sonreía y enterraba nuevamente su faz entre el hombro y la cabeza de la muchacha. De repente sintió cómo la chica empezó a ejercer cierto grado de fuerza hacia adelante y momentos después se abalanzó con vigor sobre él, provocando que Ichigo se fuera de espaldas y cayera al abismo que se formaba abajo del puente. Sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera unos segundos, en los que percibió cómo su cuerpo flotaba en el aire y abrazado, o más bien dicho aferrado a él iba la pelinegra. Sus pies ya no tocaban nada y sólo el vacío estaba alrededor de ambos gobernando y siendo dueño de las proximidades que sus cuerpos eran capaces de sentir.

Y lo único que sintió después fue cómo caían hacia abajo con violencia atraídos por la fuerza de gravedad.

– ¡Aquí vamos! –Exclamó con emoción Rukia mientras una risita se escapaba de sus labios– ¡Estaremos los dos juntos en esto! –terminó

– ¡¿Qué? –cuestionó con terror el chico– ¡¿Pero qué mierda? –cuando él le dijo todas esas palabras se refería a que ambos afrontarían lo que fuera que estuviese atormentando a la morena, nunca planteó la idea de que se aventará hacia el vacío junto con ella– ¿¡Estás loca?

– ¿Pero de qué te quejas, Ichigo? Tú fuiste el que propuso que lo hiciéramos juntos –la chica le habló al oído mientras seguía abrazada a él y empezaba a sentir cómo sus cuerpos tomaban una fuerza cada vez mayor al caer

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo lo que quería era evitar que saltaras! –el chico prácticamente le gritaba al oído a la morena mientras sentía recorrer con furor el aire frío a alrededor de sí– Ahora nos vamos a matar y ni siquiera tuvimos hijos … Ya hasta me había imaginado la noche en la que los crearíamos –declaró inconscientemente en un susurro apenas audible

– ¿Matarnos? –cuestionó la chica, tratando de ignorar la declaración hecha por su amigo la cual la había dejado abochornada y sonrojada, pero muy contenta. Agradecía que el chico no pudiera ver su rostro con claridad– ¿Por qué habríamos de matarnos? Las personas aseguran que este juego es seguro

– ¿Juego? –La confusión estuvo claramente presente en sus palabras– ¿Qué juego? ¡¿De qué hablas?

–Mis tobillos –exclamó la morocha haciéndole una pequeña seña al peli naranja para que volteara a verlos.

Así lo hizo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder ver los tobillos de la muchacha a la que abrazaba con vigor, y hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta que los tobillos de la chica estaban amarrados por una soga que parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el peso de un humano… ó tal vez dos.

–Bungee –volvió a hablar ella– así me dijeron que se llama, quería probarlo porque decían que era… ¿Cuáles eran las palabras? ¡Oh, sí! Adrenalina pura. Eso. –mencionó contenta

¿Bungee? Todo eso sólo se trataba de un bungee. Ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él había imaginado; ciertamente es que se preocupaba demasiado por la seguridad y el bienestar de la pelinegra que la cuidaba como un paranoico por miedo a perderla… Y por ello había acabado así, aferrándose al delicado cuerpo de la muchacha como si su vida entera dependiera de tal acción… Y ciertamente, así lo era.

Los brazos del muchacho rodearon con fiereza a la chica mientras sus manos eran enterradas entre la ropa de ella. Rukia casi sentía que se le desgarraría la vestimenta ahí mismo y quedaría desnuda por la fuerza que el chico aplicaba sobre ella. Deseaba tanto que eso no sucediera, si iba a desnudarse con él quería que fuera en privado y no donde medio mundo pudiera verlos. Y aún así, no podía evitar sonreír.

La caída empezó a tomar más rapidez y la velocidad se hizo terriblemente vertiginosa. Él sentía que en cualquier momento caería fuertemente al agua con un impacto tan fuerte que le destrozaría el cráneo. Figurativamente, sentía que se le iba el alma del cuerpo y el corazón se le subía -¿o más bien dicho bajaba?- hasta la garganta, haciéndole un nudo que le impedía vociferar ni tan siquiera maldiciones. Lo único que lograba relajarlo y tranquilizarlo hasta cierto punto era el suave tacto que su piel hacia con la piel de la joven de negruzcos cabellos, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba ligeramente mojado por la brisa que expulsaba la cascada que se localizaba en la cercanía, la cual también empapaban el rostro y cuerpo de él.

Con la angustia recorriéndole el cuerpo todavía y deseando sostenerse con más vehemencia de la chica para no resbalarse y caerse, de manera casi inconsciente introdujo sus piernas entre las de ella y las apretó con gran fuerza haciendo que el contacto entre sus extremidades se hiciera, en cierto grado, gratificante y placentero. Era una verdadera lástima que la desesperación del momento le impidiera disfrutar de ese tacto a plenitud.

Al fin, después de angustiosos segundos llenos de tensión, en donde el aire golpeaba con violencia sus cuerpos y la adrenalina, tal como le habían asegurado a la morena, recorría cada poro de su piel, el final del viaje llegó y el arnés, ya no pudiendo estirarse más, dejándolos unos cuantos centímetros por encima del agua, dio un fuerte tirón que los volvió a elevar con una prontitud acelerada y los balanceó de izquierda a derecha con intensidad para bajarlos nuevamente con furor y elevarlos de nuevo, haciendo una danza extrañamente emocionante e impetuosa.

La velocidad, que al principio era extrema, poco a poco se fue regulando hasta volverse nula; el arnés dejó de tirar de ellos, para simplemente moverlos con suavidad de un lado hacia a otro dándoles una vista espectacular del río que se encontraba justo debajo de ellos… Solamente que ellos veían todo al revés, claro está.

–La sangre… se me sube a la cabeza –habló por fin el chico naranjo, recuperando el aliento y exponiendo su sentir– ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos suspendidos en el aire por esta cosa? –un leve síntoma de irritación dejó ver a través de sus palabras

–No te preocupes, si no quieres esperar yo tengo la solución perfecta –declaró la chica mientras sonreía ampliamente una vez más

La mano de Rukia se adentró en los bolsillos de su short corto, palpando el interior de éstos. Por fin su mano salió al exterior dejando ver que sostenía un pequeño objeto de acero en la palma de ésta.

– ¡¿Una navaja? –Exclamó Ichigo con asombro– No pensarás…

Sin darle tiempo para completar su frase, la muchacha en un rápido movimiento dirigió el pequeño instrumento afilado hacia sus pies y de un solo golpe cortó la soga que la sostenía de los tobillos.

– ¡No, Rukia! Deten… –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el chico antes de que su cuerpo cayera y se hundiera en el agua, aún con el cuerpo de la pelinegra abrazado a él.

Al sentirse ambos suspendido en el líquido, deshicieron el contacto que sus cuerpos mantenían y cada uno salió nadando a la superficie por su cuenta, pero sin alejarse demasiado del otro.

– ¡Estás loca! –Le gritó al verla surgir en la superficie– ¡No puedo creer que me haya tirado de un bungee contigo! Y por si fuera poco, ¡Sólo tú llevabas arnés! –gritó mientras la señalaba como si fuera la culpable de todo

– ¡No me grites! –exigió la pelinegra frunciendo su ceño para marcar su molestia –… ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? –preguntó al cabo de unos cuantos segundos con la emoción nuevamente expresada por sus labios

El peli naranja la observó por un instante mientras juntaba las cejas como si estuviera fastidiado, viéndola con intensidad. Sin embargo, momentos después una gran sonrisa alumbró su faz y grandes carcajadas salieron de su boca las cuales eran acompañadas por las de Rukia, quien también había empezado a reírse.

–Pero esta vez, yo seré quien lleve el arnés, ¿De cuerdo? –sugirió con diversión

– ¡Sí, claro! ¡Ahora, vamos! –se colgó de su espalda y rodeó su cuello con sus manos mientras le señalaba la orilla del río y el chico se limitó a nadar hacia la tierra.

* * *

¡Se quedaron sin fogata! xD... Recuerden que el encendedor estaba en el pantalón de Ichigo; e Ichigo... ¡Splash! xDD Ojalá Tatsuki haya logrado hacer la hoguera... Eso ni yo lo sé =D

Ya, hablando en serio(?) espero que la historia les haya gustado y se hayan divertido =D o al menos que se hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo.

Bueno, nos vemos en algún otro fic que suba o actualización que realice... Que, por cierto, creo que tardara algún tiempo =/

MenResajeViewSubliReminalView o.O


End file.
